Clouded Spirit
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: Real Version, DenbyPeace is Fake. After a rough spell at Waterloo Road, Nikki leaves to return to the army. But it becomes clear that that isn't going to be as simple as she thought. Left with a tough decision, can Nikki find happiness again? Kacey's life is also falling apart, perhaps Nikki can help. Or is it time for Nikki to leave and start fresh.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a PROPER extension for Clouded Spirit. The author betrays people who supported them all the time. This will be so much better updates than hers. Obviously different writing styles but it doesn't matter, she's putting me off her stories all ready so I am putting my own extension in, she will not be getting credit for it though.**

* * *

Kacey curls up in a back street crying her heart out. Her family betraying her and now Nikki, the one person she trusted and loved, isn't in love with her and was so close to Lorraine making Kacey jealous. She dug in her bag and grabbed the chocolate bar she grabbed on her way out. She cried into the darkness and scrunched her hair in her fists.

Nikki pulls up as she looked around near roads and started looking the back roads. She turns a corner and sees Kacey and ran over "Kacey!" Kacey had looked up but doesn't get up as she was exhausted.

Nikki wrapped her arms around the young teen. "Kacey come on let's go home. Why did you run away...Hmm?"

Kacey looked up at her teacher while holding her close. "I'm fed up of everyone putting me second; my brother nicked money off me. My Mum chucks me out. I love you and I'm always second best to Lorraine." Kacey looks down and cried into Nikki's chest which Nikki comforted her.

Nikki sighed "Kacey this isn't going to be easy you know. I love you too but this is wrong. If people find out I could end up inside and I could lose my job. I love you and Lorraine, I'm so sorry." Nikki looked down and the next thing she knew, Kacey had shifted position and pressed her lips against Nikki's.

Nikki responded to the kiss, for the first time it felt right. Nikki's hands tangle in Kacey's hair as she deepens the kiss as Kacey's were around her neck.

They soon found themselves making out, fighting for dominance as Kacey starts unbuttoning Nikki's blouse but get's stopped by Nikki's hands as she pulled away. "Kacey we can't do that here. How about we go back to mine and continue this there?"

Kacey nodded enthusiastically as they stood up and walk to Nikki's car where they got in and Nikki drove them back to hers.

* * *

At Lorraine's, Sam had just left with all her stuff. Lorraine felt bad for ending it on a bad note with Nikki's cousin. Lorraine could sense something was going on between Kacey and Nikki and she needed proof. She loved Nikki and she really wanted to be with her.

She grabs her hand bag and left her house, locking it up before rushing to her car, unlocking it and got in before driving to Nikki's house. She still had a spare key of Nikki's house from when they were together.

* * *

Up at Nikki's house Kacey and Nikki in Nikki's room, kissing each other and trying to undress each other even though they both knew how wrong it was. They didn't hear the main door go or hear Lorraine's heels come up the stairs. The first thing they know of someone's presence is when Lorraine made a big fake cough by the bedroom door. Nikki jumps off Kacey and they dive under the cover looking shocked at the women stood at the door.

Lorraine walked to the bed and sat on it, staring at the other 2 women. "So there is something going on between you both.

* * *

**Okay. This is the first chapter of the extension. I won't take nasty reviews and they will be deleted and you will be blocked. Nice Reviews only and ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the Extension; Enjoy it.**

* * *

Nikki gulped and looked at Kacey who had curled up in the duvet. "Lorraine, I love you both. I know how wrong it is but we can't help it. Please Lorraine don't tell anyone." Nikki let her tears fall as her heart and mind was all over the place.

Lorraine looked down, thinking through it all. Lorraine knew that if she kept quiet, maybe she can get a chance to be with Nikki. If she told anyone she knew it would blow her chances. Lorraine looked up at Nikki and Kacey "I will keep quiet, but can we be together, a threesome, love triangle?"

Nikki and Kacey nodded with a big grin on their faces as they all shared kisses before they all made love to one another on the bed, enjoying the moment of passion.

After they made love they snuggle into the bed sheets and fell asleep.

The next morning they all woke up and got dressed, ready for the day ahead. Lorraine had meeting all day.

Lorraine kissed them both goodbyes before driving off to her first meeting.

Nikki drove herself and Kacey to school, wondering what the day will bring.

* * *

**Okay leaving it here. Don't know what should go on in the school day any nice author who will read my extension story can give me ideas and get the credit. I'm Sorry to those who don't like this fic extension but why should I give any credit to someone who steals my ideas, but does it wrongly and betrays me? If she wanted to have credit OR no extension she would have used my idea correctly. Because she didn't, she gets what she deserves. My story will always beat hers, doesn't matter who ever Sais it won't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am disappointed that the original author doesn't know how to DELETE THEIR BAD FIC! I don't care what anyone says, mine is always better than hers because she can't get the bond correct between Kacey/Nikki. She isn't a mother figure because she has Eve and chucked her away. Their more than friends/students. Steal my ideas means I'm stealing yours. I'll carry on till you have deleted your bad fic and let me carry on the better fic.**

* * *

Nikki sat in her classroom with all feelings going through her mind. She felt so guilty sleeping with an ex-colleague and a student. She needed to speak to Kacey and noticed Maggie go past. Nikki quickly got up and shouted Maggie, asking her to mind her class as she needed to do something important.

Unknown to Nikki, Kacey had walked out of class from being picked on and was at a bar in town. She used her Fake ID to get in and got a drink. She had nipped to Nikki's and glammed up to look older than she was as she drank the vodka given to her.

* * *

Back with Nikki she looks all over the School looking for Kacey and when she couldn't find her she panicked. She ran to her office, grabbing her handbag before running her car and drives off into town to find the young teen.

Kacey had got chucked out the club when she was drunk and they weren't going to serve her any more. She started to walk along the streets holding the vodka bottle in her hand. She sees Nikki's car pull up alongside her and the love of her life got out. "Hi Sexy," Kacey greeted Nikki all slurred voiced and kissed Nikki was passion, not caring who saw them.

Nikki pulled away from the kiss. "Kacey, no; Come on let's get back to mine and sober you over." Nikki looks down as she loved Nikki but needing to end their fling till she leaves school but she had no clue how to tell Kacey without pushing her away.

Nikki guides Kacey into the back of the car, putting her belt in before she got in, putting her own belt on and drove home having to listen to Kacey slurring random stuff out.

* * *

**End of this chapter. I delete nasty reviews so don't expect guests for you to get me t read your review. I always fight my way through PM's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you want the extension to go you will have to get DenbyPeace to do romance between Lorraine/Kacey/Nikki or don't expect this to go anywhere other than a lot more updates than her sucked up fic. Betrayal to me means I deserve the storyline I said now...so it's all up to DenbyPeace. If she wants this to go so badly she would do what I asked. If she doesn't, she gives me full permission to continue this extension and no one can complain to me. I have been out all day. My Race Cars gone to get fixed and get quickened up at a garage (even though it will need to go on the rolling road before I race next season). Stealing DenbyPeace's ideas because she stole mine and can't do it properly so I can do the same.**

* * *

Nikki drove home and took Kacey inside where she put her on the sofa and made her a coffee. Nikki sighed and started to wonder what she wanted and what's for the best for them all.

Nikki sighed and grabbed her phone and went into the bedroom. She phoned Christine telling her that she is putting her notice in to quit her job but she will work her notice. She explained she wanted to focus on her relationship with Lorraine. She doesn't say about Kacey due to the face the school didn't know about them.

Kacey stayed in the living room sobering up with her coffee. She didn't know Nikki had quit her job.

* * *

At Waterloo Road Christine was working in her office, trying to find someone to replace Nikki all though she was her best teacher at Waterloo Road even with their differences clashing at times.

Christine notices Lorraine coming in to the building and she rushed over to Lorraine. "Hi, Lorraine. If you're looking for Nikki, she's not here. She left earlier on and I have not long had a call to say she's quit her job as she's focusing on your relationship."

Lorraine had stopped when Christine had spoken to her and her smile turned to a shocked face. "Hi and what? She's one of the best teachers in the school!" After Christine had agreed about the best eacher Lorraine knew it must be something to do with the fact she's dating Kacey as well as herself. "Look I'll talk to her and I will see what I can do." With that Lorraine turned on her heels and raced to get back to her car and to Nikki's to find out what was going on. Lorraine was angry and shocked that Nikki had given up a very good job for a relationship.

Christine said goodbye to Lorraine before making her way back to her office. She was still in shock of what has happened but holds back on finding a new teacher till she hears back from either Nikki or Lorraine. Christine had her pros and cons with Nikki but she didn't want to lose a good member of staff.


	5. Chapter 5

**This Sue/Simon thing is for one of the guests who requested it. They are not the main characters but I will fit them in where I can and it's a good time for a little scene.**

* * *

Christine had only been in her office 2 minutes before Simon came in with George for an emergency meeting. They do over bits for the day before Christine spoke up something that needed to be said. "Just to let you both know before others. Nikki has handed in her notice. She is quitting work but hopefully Lorraine will be on the job." Soon the meeting was rounded off.

Simon got up and walked to the staffroom wondering why Nikki had quit her job. He walked over to his wife, asking for a word. Once they were out the room Simon asked "Have you seen Kacey Barry at all recently?"

Sue looked confused and tried to think back but her mind was all over the place even without the wedding no more. "No as most the time she's with Miss Boston. Why do you ask?"

Simon sighed and tries to think things over. "Nikki quit her job this morning. Nikki and Kacey are close. Maybe there's something going on between them and no one knows about it. Sue I need your help with this. Can you meet me at lunch?"

Sue looked at her husband shocked "Yes but are you serious? Nikki isn't that stupid." The school bell rings straight after, stopping their conversation.

Simon put his finger to her lip to quieten her for a minute. "Speak, lunch time. Grab your food and meet me at my office." With that he kissed his wife and headed off to his class, thinking up of a plan.

Sue watched Simon leave while shocked and confused. She shook her head and walked to her first lesson.

* * *

Back at home Nikki and Kacey were cuddled up on the sofa when Lorraine came storming in and slamming the door. They both look at Lorraine a she dumped her stuff down, grabbed a glass of wine and sat down saying "Nikki I think you have something to tell us and some explaining to do," leaving Kacey confused and Nikki looking shocked and speechless on how Lorraine knew.

* * *

**Hope this is an okay update for the person who wanted Sue/Simon involved. I won't be splitting Kacey/Nikki/Lorraine up but not 100% sure what will happen yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is today's Update. Nothing has been stolen from DenbyPeace in the chapter.**

* * *

Nikki looks at Lorraine and tries to think of a way out of the conversation but nothing came to her head. "Lorraine if it ever comes out that I have shagged a student and dating her. I could end up in jail and lose my job. I love you both so I thought quitting my job now while no one knows and finding a new job will be best. I'm sorry if it hurts Christine's feelings."

Lorraine listens to Nikki's excuses while sat drinking her wine. "Nikki you're the best teacher at that school and you will know you have a job there. Jobs don't jump out to you and you're not always going to get the job. I know you mean well with trying to do the right thing before it comes out, but you make that school run really well and the students and teachers love you. Not the same love as us, but they look at you at times as a role model. Please don't quit your job for it."

Nikki looks down thinking of what Lorraine had said. Nikki sighs "Okay, I'll go talk to Christine. I want to do it on my own." Nikki got up, kissing Kacey and Lorraine in turn before grabbing her handbag. "See you two later. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Lorraine and Kacey giggled at Nikki's last sentence "Bye and good luck." They both watch Television wondering what will happen between Nikki and Christine for her job.

Nikki walked out the house, walking to her car while unlocking before getting in and driving to Work.

* * *

10 minutes later Nikki pulls into the School gates and parked up in one of the parking spaces. She takes a deep breath and tries to go over things on what she will tell Christine. Nikki was nervous so put on a straight, stubborn attitude on to hide it like she always does if she's annoyed or nervous. Nikki got out of her car holding her hand bag and locked the car behind her.

Nikki walks in the building, greeting students who were on break as she walks towards the familiar office which she owned for 1 day. She can remember that day very well. She had struggled to keep the school running even with Lorraine's help.

Simon notices Nikki walking down and thought he had a chance to get things out of her. "Hi Nikki. Have you heard from Kacey Barry recently? She hasn't been in school for a few days and Mrs Barry said she hasn't gone home?" Simon asked trying to see weakness from Kacey but nothing came out to show him weakness.

Nikki looked at him, straight faced. "No I haven't seen her. Look I need to go see Christine but I'll speak to you after." With that Nikki continued her journey to Christine's office.

Simon shook his head in disbelief. She normally would be worried about students but as she needed to speak to Christine, he let her off. He walked off back to his classroom to get ready for his next class.

* * *

Back with Nikki, she greeted Sonya on her way past before knocking on the door as she waits for a signal to go in. Once she heard Christine say she could go in she walked in the office after opening the door. She closed the door behind herself and walked over to Christine's desk trying to act natural. "Christine can we talk? I would like my job back."

Christine put her work to the side which she was doing and offered Nikki a seat in front of her. Once Nikki was sat down she started to talk. "Nikki your one of my best teachers here at Waterloo Road...You are determined, fair and kind to Students, Parents/Carers and Teachers. I would have never chucked you out of this job unless something was very serious."

Nikki listened to her boss and looked down at her fingers which were fiddling with each other. "I'm sorry for quitting the job. Lorraine persuaded me to come back to work. The only thing I ask is for me not to have so much after school stuff anymore. I don't mind the odd few but I want time with my girlfriend."

Christine nodded "Well you can start back to work tomorrow and we can cut down the amount of things you do after school. Welcome back into the team." Christine stood up, putting a genuine smile on and offered her hand to shake.

Nikki looked at Christine's hand while smiling and shook her hand "Thank you Christine. I won't let you down again I promise." With that Nikki grabbed her handbag and they say their goodbyes before Nikki walked out the office to where Sonya came and hugged her. "Woah Sonya...what's that for?

Sonya pulled away from the hug. "It's to welcome you back. I'm allowed to aren't I? I heard you quit your job for my sister and I was trying to find replacements but none of them are as good as you. Oh congratulations about being with my sister again."

Nikki smiles and giggles a little "thanks; I'm going to get going. See you later..." With that Nikki said her goodbyes and started the walk to her car when she bumped into Simon and Sue. Nikki walked over to the married couple. "Hey, Simon...you wanted to speak to me?"

Simon looked at Nikki trying to hide the conversation him and Sue was having about Kacey and Nikki. "Yeah...uh do you want to come into my office to talk?" Giving Nikki no option as he walked to his office and Nikki followed him unsure on what is going on.

They walk into the office and sat down. Nikki looked at Simon "Simon what do you want to talk about that's so private?"

Simon looked at Sue before responded "Nikki, you quit your job, Kace not been in. You two are so close and were starting think you know, or are the reason why Kacey hasn't come into School. Are you, Lorraine and Kacey dating all together as a love triangle?"

Nikki looked at Simon and Sue shocked "Of course I'm not! It's completely wrong for Students and Teachers to date." With that Nikki got up and walked out and went to her car. This was becoming a lot harder to keep this a secret than she thought. Now Sue and Simon were getting suspicious. It could be any time they could get caught and it all is over.

* * *

**Hope you guys appreciate this is m FIRST 10000+ Word update and that's without the author's notes. I will keep updating for those who do like it who's probably not reviewing. All good reviews will be kept.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and I found the love square with Vix cute and funny. This chapter is just to bring Vix into the story as she isn't introduced yet. Enjoy and review please. I know this is a shorter update but I'm waiting for tea and tired today.**

* * *

A silver car pulls into Waterloo Car Park 5 minutes after Nikki had left. It pulls into a car park space before getting out and locking her car before heading into the big building. She looks around as she enters. It was clean, adequate and a nice place. She came to see her sister as she hadn't seen her since the Wedding and she knew she worked here.

* * *

Christine was doing her daily walk when she notices a women, who looked familiar to her but she couldn't work out who it was. She needed to be professional and kind so approaches her with care. "Hello, can I help you? I'm Miss Mulgrew the head teacher at this school."

The lady turned to face Christine. "Christine, I remember you from my Sister's Wedding. Miss Sue Spark. I'm Vix her sister."

Christine smiled more finally knowing where she recognised Vix from. "So that's where I knew you from. Yeah I'll show you to her classroom." With that Christine leads Vix towards the Science Labs.

Vix followed Christine and needed to ask a question. "Christine. I know it's a bit of a short notice but do you have any jobs open? I am a Science Teacher where I use to live. But I am moving to Greenock and needing a job."

Christine looked at Vix just as they walk in the labs "I'm not sure what jobs we have open, but I'll look when I get back to my office. You will still need to go through the procedures though." Christine knocked on Sue's classroom door and opened it when Sue said to. "Mrs Lowsely we have a visitor for you."

Sue walked to the door, squealing before embracing her sister into a hug "Vix, what are you doing here?"

As Vix explains things to Sue in the classroom, Christine walked back to her office, happy to still have her staff and 1 wanting to join.

* * *

Back at Nikki's, Nikki had just walked in after getting her job back. She dumped her coat and bag down before entering the living room where Lorraine and Kacey was sat on the sofa. Kacey turned the sound off and they both look at Nikki. Nikki broke into a smile "Yes I got my job back."

Kacey and Lorraine squeal, jumping off the sofa and embraced Nikki into a hug which Nikki fully accepts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and nice reviews welcome, nasty reviews get removed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys...My 7 Chapters gone back up because of bitches reporting it. Oh well I'll just report the bitch from hell DenbyPeace who CHEATS 24/7. You Read her stories that she steals ALL your chapters/paragraphs and edits tiny bits. They can report it but it will stay because I don't take bitches very lightly. Late update as went to out of hours with an infection. I have got antibiotics now.**

* * *

Nikki was in the main bedroom checking herself before her, Kacey and Lorraine was going for a celebratory meal. She was wearing a smart top with a nice pair of trousers and jacket. She had a necklace on and earrings in.

Lorraine was wearing a beautiful red dress, adequate length and doesn't show much off. She was wearing high heels that she loves to wear. Her curls were bouncing over her shoulders after brushing her hair. She had lots of make-up on to make her look beautiful and made sure she had everything she needed.

Kacey had just put on a pair of jeans, a nice shirt and her normal jacket. She had made sure she brushed her hair so she looked decently smart.

* * *

15 minutes later they were all ready to go. They jump into Lorraine's car and drove to a nice restaurant out of town. It was expensive (to Nikki and Kacey anyway) but Lorraine was treating them.

Once inside a waitress showed them to a table where they order there food and drink unknown that Vix, Sue's sister was at the pub bar.

Vix was drinking her red wine while admiring the beautiful views when she noticed a familiar face, Nikki Boston. She was the women who she had flirted with at her sister's wedding but she seemed so close to the women she was with. Vix debates whether to go over or not.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it and should be some romance in the next chapter. Nice reviews welcome, again nasty reviews just get ignored and deleted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I find Guests/DenbyPeace hilarious. You are only DenbyPeace 24 billion times. Guess what, I have a life and my fic is going NOWHERE! Why don't you get a life? You cheat, your fic is crap, you don't know what romance is and know how to do it PROPERLY! I know what romance is and I'm so good at it that I can drive. You can't even work a remote control car. So you guests/DenbyPeace get a life and delete your CRAP CLOIUDED SPIRIT FAKE FIC! Guests either tell DenbyPeace how crap her fic is and tell her to delete it as we have seen her cheat or you should be getting a life as I have one.**

* * *

Vix walks over to the 3 women holding her glass of wine and her handbag. She stopped as she reached the table. Lorraine, Nikki and Kacey were all looking at a menu choosing their meal as Vix spoke up. "Hey...May I join you?"

Nikki looked up and smiles "Of course and Hi." Once Vix was sat down Nikki spoke again. "Vix meet Kacey and Lorraine my 2 girlfriends. Kace, Lo...Meet Vix, Sue Spark's Sister."

Kacey, Lorraine and Vix all greet one another in a friendly fashion. A waitress came over and took all their orders. Lorraine, Nikki and Vix chose steak, chips, onion and beans. Kacey chose Sausage, egg, chips and beans.

The conversation flowed easily between the 4 women as they wait for their meals. Some conversations were about Waterloo Road and the rest was about personal life.

It took a good 20 minutes for the meals to come out. The good thing was the meals were perfectly cooked and was decently temperature.

The 4 women tuck into the delicious food, their conversation very minimal.

Nikki could feel Vix was looking at her as she eats, but she was looking at her more privet areas and it started to make her feel uncomfortable as she eats her dinner.

* * *

**Again all good reviews will be up, nasty reviews as always get ignored an deleted because you clearly don't have a life to tell DenbyPeace to delete, stop cheating and get a life. Most of the nasty reviews are DenbyPeace any way so it means nasty reviewers you don't have a life at all unlike me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woops my bad, This is chapter 10. All though people only had to write nicely that I put the same as chapter 1 up. Been out all night so its a late change, sorry and this is on mobile. I'm sorry to who ever wanted to know my Twitter. Please make a Fanfiction account and pm me. I'm not saying my twitter on here as it's my proper name so I'm letting it out to let people stalk or bully me. PM's are privet and will not be stolen by anyone else. I will give you credit for your idea. I hope you understand why I'm not giving my twitter name out and I hope you will make an account as I would love to hear your idea. Thank you!**

* * *

Nikki, Lorraine, Kacey and Vix soon had finished their meals and went back home. Lorraine drank carefully so she was under the limit. Lorraine and Kacey went in and went to get changed into their Pyjamas leaving Vix and Nikki alone.

Nikki sat on the sofa and let Vix sit next to her. There was an awkward silence between the two as they looked at one another.

Vix thought 'fuck I love her, it's now or never' and leans in quickly connecting her lips with Nikki who responded. They sat there for 2 minutes kissing each other as their tongues battle for dominance.

They both pull away as they hear Kacey and Lorraine come back downstairs. Nikki snuggles into Lorraine and Kacey who had sat each side of her as Vix moved over leaving an awkward atmosphere between the 2. Lorraine and Kacey was oblivious as they snuggle up to Nikki happily.

* * *

**Clearly anyone who doesn't read my chapters will still bring nasty reviews up. They think they're getting to me but there getting nowhere as there removed immediately. I only accept the nice ones. No point reviewing if you don't read my fic and I'll notice if you read it as nasty reviews will stop as they know there just ignored and deleted. Thanks to those who review and read my fics. I hope if you read it, you will review and if you want something to improve i.e. length or something to happen other than them splitting up or death, you will tell me. PM me ideas if you are not wanting them stolen as I'm not telling my Facebook or Twitter; Sorry for you innocent people out there whose reviewing nicely and reading but I'm not letting nasty bullies who just review nastily, stalk or bully me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi people with no life because you're all Bad Reviewing child named DENBYPEACE! All those who are NOT DenbyPeace give nice reviews and good feedback. Skipping a few months on this fic because unlike dumb DenbyPeace it is nearly Christmas and I love to do something festive. Can't wait till I'm 18 in a few weeks and may get my second lot of alcohol (Never drank because my mum doesn't and I'm a "stay at home" teenager). Thanks to my best Mate Carly for giving the chance to try alcohol. By the way I may read and comment about your bad reviews but it never means it gets to me and it has never got to me and I won't be going in front of a bus because DenbyPeace is the only one who should. Quick Question who wants Denby's "Keeping it in the Family" fic back that she deleted? I will do it if no one can persuade her to bring it back. I do have the chapters. I always found that fic interesting to be quite honest just like "Clouded Spirit" but she ruined it for herself. If anyone wants something to happen at Christmas which doesn't resolve major incidents/accidents or death or a massive break up then all ideas are welcome and I'll see what I can do. I'll continue this story for those people who are enjoying it. Those who hate it is just one sided and never like new story lines so I don't know why they bother even supporting DenbyPeace. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME, BAD REVIEWS ARE GONE AND I IGNORE FOR THOSE WHO LOVE AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE! All bad reviewers you might as well just read my fic and don't bother reviewing unless you can't say anything nice because you're wasting your time reviewing just for it to be deleted. All nice reviews are accepted and constructive criticism is accepted.**

* * *

Vix, Lorraine, Kacey and Nikki had all been in a relationship for a couple of months. It was the 16th December 2013 so Christmas was very close. They all had an advent calendar like little kids but they all enjoyed the chocolate. It was snowing outside and this week Waterloo Road would close for Christmas and New Years. The Students slumber in trying to get in as it was cold outside and some people were playing snow ball fights.

Nikki was in the hall, training with Kacey before school starts. Lorraine was in a meeting with Michael as he witters on about stuff to her which she hardly listened to other than important bits. Vix was on playground duty in her coat as she shouts at people throwing snow balls but one hits her which meant they were sent to the cooler before the school day began.

The Snow starts to come down harder than expected worrying both Michael and Lorraine as they call a Meeting in the hall to decide on whether to send the pupils home or not.

Every Student and Staff at this point thought it was going to be a long day of work and lessons.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR REVIEWERS AND READERS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: CLOUDED SPIRIT (DenbyPeace) – Please be aware that this story is not real or her own because she copies everyones chapters/paragraphs. In face she never written her own as all her fics are copied from others and mine is the ONLY one thats gone from her shitty copied to my own writing! Also is doing the same as DenbyPeace using ALL your fics paragraphs and chapters and adapting slightly to make them her own. So it would be grateful to save all your fics from being stolen fully to the end that you report both DenbyPeace and and ALL their fics! Thank you. and DenbyPeace Grow up and make your own stories/Chapters/Paragraphs because I know you haven't. Also I don't care that I never drank alcohol doesn't make much difference. Makes it more special when I do have some. :)****  
**

**Short Updates this time and I'll write a bigger one next time which I'm hopefully going to fit in Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at 1000+ Words. This is for everyone except the 2 cheats and their gangs which are silly to realise their games. :)****  
**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the hall as Lorraine and Michael make a final decision before going on stage to announce the news as the snow outside was still coming down heavily.

The school went quiet when they noticed the Head Teacher stood on stage.

Michael took the silence as a queue to talk "Good Morning Everybody and thanks for getting the hall sorted Soya and thanks to you students for getting in so quickly. As you can see outside it is snowing heavily. On that decision between me and Lorraine we are closing the School early." With that there was a few mutters and talks starting between the students. Michael carried on "Be quiet for a bit longer please" Once there was silence he carried on the conversation "If the whether doesn't get better we will most likely not come back till after the Christmas Break. You have now permission to call Parents if you need transport and have a good Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

With that the whole school cheered and clapped including the teachers. Lorraine had whispered to Nikki ad Vix to meet them at the car in 10. Nikki went over and told Kacey, giving her time to see her Siblings. All Students were on their phones within minutes and some started to leave for home.

1 hour later and Michael was outside the gates as he locks up for Christmas. Everyone had gone home and he got in his car and went to see Christine at home.

Back with Lorraine, Nikki, Kacey and Vix; They had arrived home ¾ of an hour ago and were all in their Pyjamas. Kacey had picked a movie to watch as Nikki had got them a duvet. Vix and Lorraine got some snacks and warm drinks as they all snuggle on the sofa and watch movies all day till bed time where they made love before going to sleep. One Happy and Lazy Day.

* * *

**Well Next Chapter will be the big one for Christmas Eve/Christmas Day. It should be up for Christmas Eve and I'll start it later today. Merry Christmas Everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to let everyone know. Vix, Lorraine and Kacey all love Nikki. They don't actually love each other but they are friends for Nikki. Not as much within Romance for this chapter because it's Christmas. Kacey could be 16 now and you can have sex at 16. It's love that counts. Blame the person who wanted Vix in the romance too. At least I do requests unlike certain people on Fanfic. After this update it will probably be between New Years and the 5****th**** Jan for a smaller update because it's going to be my 18****th**** Birthday on the 6****th**** and got a party on the 5****th****. 1000+ Words like I said so enjoy! **

**P.S: IT'S NOT DISGUSTING BETWEEN KACEY, NIKKI, LORRAINE AND VIX! IT'S CALLED LOVE! 3 PEOPLE LOVE 1 PERSON! NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT! WITH OUT DETAILED SEX YOU DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT THEY DID! CLEARLY YOU ALL DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEVER WILL DO BECAUSE HATERS OF ME AND THE STORIES ALL CHEAT BY STEALING INNOCENT PEOPLES CHAPTERS/PARAGRAPHS. MY STORY WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THEN YOU LOT WHO ALWAYS CHEAT AND PUT NO EFFORT IN TO WRITE YOUR FICS! IT'S NOT DISGUSTING SEX WITH A 16 YEAR OLD WHEN THEY CAN HAVE SEX AT 16 AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED BECAUSE I AM NOT DISCRIBING IT. GROW UP PEOPLE! LEARN TO STOP CHEATING AND DO REQUESTS WHAT PEOPLE SAY THEN COME BACK TO SAY STUFF TO ME! BUT THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU ALL CHEAT!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and snow was settled and it looked very Christmassy and the Christmas tree was on and the lights were on. Lorraine was swimming in the pool. Kacey and Nikki were doing some boxing training and Vix was just sat on the sofa with a mug of coffee. It was early morning and it was festive where ever the women go.

At 8:30am they were all showered and dressed for the day. Nikki was in some jeans, t-shirt and wearing some trainers. Lorraine was in one of her designer trousers, top and cardigan and had stilettos on her feet. Vix was wearing her jeans and top just like Nikki but had slippers on her feet. Kacey had just dressed herself in jogger bottoms, t-shirt, Christmas jumper and trainers.

Lorraine with the help of Nikki was making a full English breakfast. Lorraine couldn't cook very well but since the 4 of them got together she was learning to cook with supervision. Kacey was setting the table as Vix just sat there wondering whether she made the right decision to be with this group of romance.

Nikki and Lorraine laugh at some joke Lorraine came up with. It was only Kacey who heard and saw Vix as she goes for a walk.

Not long after Vix left, Nikki and Lorraine had dished the breakfast up and the 3 of them tucked into the beautiful breakfast. Kacey was only picking at hers at time as she was jealous about Lorraine and Nikki. She knew what consequences making love with 3 adults could cause especially as they were her teachers. But her love for Nikki was so strong that they couldn't stop. The other 2 women loved Nikki and as much as Kacey wanted to tell them to back off, she could lose Nikki and she respected Nikki's wishes.

After breakfast they put the dishes in a dishwasher and sat on the sofa cuddled up with Nikki in the middle as they watch movies while excited for tomorrow.

* * *

It took till tea time for them all to notice that Vix was still not back. Nikki picked up her phone and phoned Vix to tell her dinner was on the table but it went straight to answer machine. She chucks her phone on the table and the 3 of them eat their dinner which Nikki had decided to bake on her own. They were all so worried about Vix and it was shown at dinner time but Vix was an adult so they tried to not worry massively.

Vix hadn't returned by the time Nikki, Kacey and Lorraine had made love and went to sleep cuddled up in the main Bedroom.

It was midnight by the time Vix arrived home, letting herself in. She crept upstairs after spending time with her family. She got undressed to just underwear and got into bed in the spair bedroom. This is where Vix slept all night, not knowing how the women next door were worried.

* * *

The next morning Kacey woke up early and ran downstairs seeing all the presents around the living room. She went into the kitchen making some pancakes and coffee.

The other 3 women came down around 9 ish, half asleep but had smelt food and coffee being made.

The 4 of them sit around the table and eat their breakfast and drank their coffee. They could all tell how eager Kacey was to open her presents.

They were soon all sat on the sofa. Kacey opened her presents first. From Nikki she had got a professional boxing kit and a membership card at a boxing club. From Lorraine she had got a new iPhone and Laptop. Vix had bought her some bath stuff. She then looked through her presents from her family. They had got her some new clothes and shoes and a picture of the family which made Kacey smile.

There was soon a knock on the door and Eve came in and gave her Mum a big hug. Eve was staying with Nikki's for Christmas Day then with her Dad on Boxing Day. Eve opened her presents. She had got Clothes, Make-Up, New Phone and Laptop and Bath Stuff.

Lorraine was up next as she opened her presents. Kacey had got her some make-up and perfume, Lorraine's favourite. Vix had got her some bath luxuries and relaxing stuff while Nikki bought her some fashionable clothes and jewellery. Sonya had come in and quickly gave her a present as she was visiting their Mum. Sonya had got a picture done all up of the family and school pictures as well as work pictures.

Nikki had opened her presents. Kacey and Eve had got a few teaching things. Lorraine had got her some clothes and jewellery while Vix had got her some Make-up.

Vix opens hers last, still unsure whether being here was what she wanted. Nikki and Lorraine had bought her clothes and jewellery while Kacey had got her some make-up.

After this they all got dressed. The 3 adults watch TV while the girls play with their new gadgets.

At 12pm they all sat around the table for Christmas dinner. They had Turkey, Roast and Mash Potatoes, Vegetables, Yorkshire Puddings, Sausages and gravy. They all helped one another open a cracker and they told each other the jokes. They all started to eat their dinner with chat flowing easily.

After Dinner the dishes went in the dishwasher and started it up. After this they all go on the Wii. They go on this till tea time playing on multiple games and they all win and lose some making it fun.

At Tea Time they have sandwiches before cuddling up on the sofa watching Evening TV. It was the best Christmas to them all and Eve was leaving in the morning.

At 10pm everyone went to bed; Kacey sharing a room with Eve for one night leaving the main bedroom for the 3 Adults. It had been one great Christmas.

* * *

**YAY! 1000 words exactly, 500 for each day. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Merry CHRISTMAS!**


	14. NOTE FROM ME!

**Sorry no update. Let you all know all them haters to Corriestreet1 is true. ~They have stolen everything and they deserve everything given to them. If he updates, ignore it, block them and never PM them because they will just ignore your requests and steal from you. Don't get involved with Corriestreet1. All those I list are ruining this site for all us innocent people who write and take requests. They steal from us then when we ask for a request they don't do it then when we tell them we know they steal they get mad. I am upset they steal from us and on behalf of their stealing butts, I apologise your work is ruined by them. I don't steal fics, I extend them into own writings and I do REQUESTS unlike those who steal from us. In my opinion all those I have stated previous are immature little so and so and takes pleasure of stealing innocent people's work then tries to act innocent. I know who Kym is and they don't like Carchelle together but that's through closeness real life. They never said they wouldn't do it (they did say a one off but it could be more if corrie let's it). Also Nikki/Kacey is a brilliant couple. Nikki will always bring Eve back before she ever has Kacey as a seregat Daughter. Only cheaters and liers don't write any of these couples even as an affair!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and let's stop these bullies stealing our fics! Let innocent people take over like me who take requests and writes everything and report and shame those who steal from us to make us extend their stories!**

**I hope this will get people to finally realise I'm helping you innocent people and we should fight together to get these thief's off Fanfic. Those who don't do request that's not as popular BECAUSE they steal from everyone.**


End file.
